Tormenta
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: Quil no esperaba que Claire se enterara así de su secreto.


Short fic. Quil&Claire

A petición de Talii.

Aclaraciones: Claire tiene 16.

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Quil no esperaba que Claire se enterara así de su secreto.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué las cosas van peor cuando necesitas que todo marche bien?<p>

Claire no lo sabía, pero trabajaba en eso.

Recibió la quinta llamada con actitud resignada.

No había de otra, se quedaría sola en la noche de su cumpleaños, con unas pizzas que se enfriaban.

Adiós, pijamada de verano.

Tormenta eléctrica. Seguramente no hay una mejor excusa.

Jugueteó con el teléfono, como si ese artefacto pudiera decirle qué hacer.

Podía intentar comerse toda la pizza sola, pero estaba segura, no sin experiencia previa, de que su cuerpo apenas toleraría un par de rebanas.

"Que pena desperdiciar todo eso" Pensó desanimada.

Arrojó el teléfono al aire. Lo cogió y vio, por la parte de atrás, un número.

Lo examinó y pronto reconoció el número garabateado por ella misma, hacía 11 años.

El número de Quil. Alguien que podía comerse el resto fácilmente.

-¡Quil! - saltó del sillón, golpeándose con la puerta en la cabeza.

-Quil...- repitió en voz baja - ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- se reprochó- ¿Estará en casa?

Marcó y esperó dos tonos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quil?

-No, Jacob.

-¿Jacob? ¿Y Quil?

-Eh... ¿Claire?

-Sí - aclaró poniendo las manos en jarras - ¿Me pasas a Quil?

-Eh...No está aquí, creo que va para tu casa.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, creo que donde estás está cayendo lo peor de la tormenta, Quil fue a ver que estuvieras bien.

-¿Piensa salir así?

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si él ya está afuera!- dijo entre carcajadas, se puso serio de repente - Es mejor que no salgas, Claire. Espera a que Quil llegue.

Y colgó.

Claire sabía que Quil ya no tenía auto, obligado siempre a desplazarse a pie...

Esperó pacientemente un cuarto de hora, considerando que Quil era todo un atleta, pero qué rayos, veía los árboles ser arrastrados por el viento.

Frunció el ceño.

¡También ella se preocupaba por él! ¿Qué pretendía Quil?

Estuvo así un rato. Luego se paseó por toda la casa, sin perder de vista las ventanas.

Se hundió en la cama, enterrando la cara entre su almohada.

-No vengas Quil - susurró bajito, contra las almohadas - Haces demasiado por mí.

Mientras se ponía a pensar en la inmortalidad de los cangrejos, un sonido le puso los pelos de punta.

Era el aullido de un lobo, tan lastimero, que hizo vibrar cada gota de sangre. Sintió algo atorado en la garganta.

¡Quil! Pensó.

Se puso de pie de un salto, abrió un cajón y sacó una linterna.

Sin saber por qué, sentía que Quil estaba en peligro.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, sin pensarlo dos veces y los pies se le hundieron en el lodo enseguida. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir "Rayos, mis zapatos se estropearon"

El viento la ensordecía y el agua no la dejaba ver, pero como pudo, avanzó hacia una arboleda, pudo respirar por fin.

El bosque, por delante, no tenía mejor pinta.

Inhaló con fuerza y siguió corriendo.

¿Era lo que escuchaba...Quejidos?

Se detuvo de golpe.

Le dijeron que si alguna vez se encontraba a una bestia en el bosque, saliera cuanto antes de ahí, si se podía.

Pero no lo hizo.

Con manos resbalosas encontró la forma de encender la lámpara.

Se sintió estúpida, como alguien a quien el peligro atrae irremediablemente, alguien como Bella Swan.

Bueno, Bella sí que tenía un problema.

Encontró una forma gigantesca tendida en el lodo. ¿Era un lobo? ¿Un oso?

No lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Se acercó despacio, conteniendo la respiración, le puso una mano en la cabeza.

El animal la levantó y Claire no pudo apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Eran tan bellos...

El lobo en sí, era perfecto. Un suave pelaje color chocolate, incluso mojado, enorme, pero esbelto eso sí...

No tuvo miedo.

Se arrodilló aún más y se pegó a él. Tal vez tenía frío.

El lobo comenzó a gruñir, tal vez quería que se alejara, lo presentía de alguna forma.

¿Pero quién tiene la voluntad más fuerte, ella o un lobo herido?

Comenzaba a tenerlo claro. El tamaño colosal lo había hecho no poder escapar de donde estaba, sepultado entre varios árboles.

-Quédate conmigo - le pidió al lobo.

Y el lobo lo hizo ¿Tenía otra opción?

Pasaron minutos, interminables, Claire cerró los ojos sin quitar la mano del lobo, sin percatarse de que se había vuelto el tacto de piel humana.

Finalmente se decidió. Quería ver de nuevo esos ojos, tan conocidos, pero tan hipnotizantes.

Cuál sería su sorpresa, al levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de Quil.

-Eh, Claire...

Él levantó las manos, como para advertirle que no gritara.

-¡Quil! – Gritó sin hacerle caso- ¡Llegaste! ¡Estás bien!

Quil nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con ella.

Correspondió el abrazo con un poco de inquietud.

-Eh, Claire, iba a decírtelo, pero...

Claire se separó poco a poco.

-Quil - dijo - ¿De verdad pasó lo que creí ver?

Quil se debatió internamente, decirle o no hacerlo.

-Creo que estaba soñando - dijo al fin - Quil, ¿Puedes pellizcarme?

Quil sonrió, estiró su brazo pero lo retiró enseguida. Aún no se curaba del todo.

Claire lo evaluó todo demasiado rápido. Y lo comprendió al doble.

-Era cierto - dijo entendiendo que tenía una leyenda frente a ella - Todo era cierto.

-Claire...

-Sabes, Quil - dijo con la cara baja - Nunca les creí. Pero ahora...Ahora sé que es verdad y ¡No pongas esa cara! Estoy tan feliz...

Quil no ocultó su sorpresa.

-Pero tú Claire...

-No hables - dijo ella suavemente - ¿Estás muy lastimado?

-No, ya estoy curado, pero...- desvió la vista, abochornado - ¿Podrías pasarme mis pantalones?

-¿Qué? - preguntó Claire - ¿Sueles correr por el bosque desnudo?

-¡No! - repuso escandalizado - Cuando me transformo, bueno..

-Oh. Bueno, toma - le alcanzó sus pantalones, mojados.

-Saldré de aquí - explicó Quil,- ¿Qué tal si regresamos por esa pizza?

Claire rió.

-¿Me dejarás un par de rebanas?

-Probablemente.

-De acuerdo - Claire se adelantó, comprobando que la tormenta había amainado.- Quil - llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero - dijo abrazándolo de nuevo - Eres el primero en saberlo después de mí.

-Así que...¿No lo sabías? - permitió que Claire se le trepara, como antes.

-No - respondió Claire - Pero ahora lo tengo claro.

Sí, también se había amainado la tormenta en su interior.

* * *

><p>¿Un review?<p> 


End file.
